


Get there fast and then take it slow

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Anywhere But Here" challenge at ds_flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get there fast and then take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Anywhere But Here" challenge at ds_flashfiction.

Har de har har, Frannie. Just put me through to Welsh.

Yeah it’s me.

No, we ...

But Fraser...

The plane was taking off. And Henderson and Jimenez were definitely on it.

Yeah, we got all of it. Fraser guesses it’s about 2.5 mill.

You did? Go the Duck Boys!

So the photo shoot is legit? That guy is such a sleaze. At least the girls’ll get paid then.

You gotta admit it was a good distraction.

Yeah, well about that ...

It was a big deal with the locals here. The police chief decided he wanted to personally escort the malfeasants back. Sort of an international cooperation thing.

Well, you know I’m big on international cooperation.

Anyway they loaded everything and everyone onto the charter plane and took off.

Well, we were looking for Dief.

Um, yeah. Hiding in a cabana with a couple of the models.

Yeah, they were both blondes.

So Fraser said.

No, no. The resort guy’s putting us up on the house. Sort of as a thank you kind of thing.

Just until the next boat, which will apparently take us to an island that’s bigger than a postage stamp and has an actual airport.

Um ... Tuesday.

Yes sir, that would be correct.

So, um ... could you like, let the Ice - I mean Inspector Thatcher know? Maybe leave out the bit about the swimwear catalogue ...

Okay, thanks.

Okay, I’m running out of change here ...

Yeah. See ya in a week.


End file.
